What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Wonderland
Wonderland is a 1988 British-American animated fantasy musical film produced by DreamWorks Feature Animation, with a joint effort with HandMade Films, and released by DreamWorks Pictures. It is directed by Bill Kroyer and Bruce D. Johnson, produced by Dora Wilson and TBD, and written by TBD. The film is inspired by the Alice in Wonderland novels by Lewis Carroll. In this film, it follows three 8-year-old kids who enter to the fantastical and whimsical world of Wonderland. It features the voices of Susanne Pollatschek, River Pheonix, Joey Lawrence, Alan Young, Don Knotts, John Cleese, Dom DeLuise, TBD This was one of the last animated features that Daws Butler ever performed before his death in May 18 of the same year, his voice recording done from 1987 to early 1988. Upon its release on May 20, 1988, the film received mixed reviews, but was a box-office success. Plot In present day London, Alice's family is setting up for an family picnic at the Regent's Park, but realizes that Alice is missing. True enough, outside from her house, where Alice and her pet kitten Dinah are searching through the town to look for a white rabbit that she saw last night, until her family shows up to her and they all drove to the park. While arriving, as Alice and her family are looking for their spot for their picnic, Alice meets two young boys, Phillip Roxx and Robert Queen, after she was been frightened by Phillip's remote control toy spider. As Alice went on to leave them, TBD Voice cast * Susanne Pollatschek as Alice Liddell, the main protagonist of the film. * River Pheonix as Philip Roxx, an American boy who moved to from United Sates and is one of Alice's friends. * Joey Lawrence as Robert Queen, an Irish boy who moved to from Ireland and is one of Alice's friends. * Alan Young as the White Rabbit * Don Knotts as the Mouse * John Cleese as Pat the Dodo * Will Ryan as Bill the Lizard * Sammy Davis, Jr. as the Cheshire Cat * Dom DeLuise as the White Knight * Lorenzo Music as The Mock Turtle ** Lou Rawls as the singing voice of The Mock Turtle * Paul Winchell as the Mad Hatter, Humpty Dumpty, the Duchess' Cook * Jim Cummings as The March Hare * John Finnegan as the King of Hearts * Siobhan Fahey as Petalola the flower * Phil Harris as the Caterpillar * Mel Blanc as Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the Warlus, the Carpenter, the Dormouse, the Duchess' baby/pig, the Knave of Hearts * Frank Welker as the Giant Puppy, TBD * Tim Curry as the Jabberwock * Miranda Richardson as the Queen of Hearts, the White Queen, the Red Queen, Mother Oyster * Judith Barsi as the Princess of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts' good-hearted daugther. * Daws Butler as the Gryphon * Julia Sawalha as Alice's sister, the Sheep, the Duchess * Eva Gabor as Alice's mother * TBD Production Lewis Carroll's well-known children's novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Alice Through the Looking Glass were two of Dora Wilson's favorites books as a young girl, and she was also funded with the film adaptations of the books, including Walt Disney's 1951 classic animated film Alice in Wonderland and the 1985 two-part live-action television film Alice in Wonderland starring Natalie Gregory (the latter whose plot elements were coincidentally the same added into the film). Wilson began development for Wonderland on Christmas Day in 1978, originally pitched as a live-action/puppetry film with the working title Through the Strange World, until leading through delays up to 1982. The film was switched to pitched as a live-action/animated hybrid film, until Wilson saw some of the fantasy elements look more for being animated, which the film switched to full-animation. TBD Soundtrack Songs *'Wonderland' (sung by David Bowie) *'I Wonder' (sung by Alice, voiced by Susanne Pollatschek) *'That's a Weird Place' (sung by Alice, Philip and Robert, voiced by Susanne Pollatschek, River Pheonix and Joey Lawrence, respectively) * * * *'The Walrus and the Carpenter' (sung by Tweedledum and Tweedledee, both voiced by Mel Blanc) *'You Are Old, Father William' (sung by the Caterpillar, voiced by Phil Harris) *'Speak Roughly to Your Little Boy' (sung by the Duchess, voiced by Julia Sawalha) *'What’s a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This?' (sung by the Cheshire Cat, voiced by Sammy Davis, Jr.; reused from the Hanna-Barbera version of Alice in Wonderland; used under permission) *'Mad Tea Party Song' (sung by the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, voiced by Paul Winchell and Mel Blanc, respectively) *'Out with Their Heads' (sung by the Queen of Hearts, voiced by Miranda Richardson) *'The Mock Turtle Rap' (sung by the Gryphon and the Mock Turtle, voiced by Daws Butler and Lou Rawls (singing), respectively) *'Beautiful Soup' (sung by the Gryphon and the Mock Turtle, voiced by Daws Butler and Lou Rawls (singing), respectively) *'I'll Soon Take Over It' (sung by the Jabberwock, voiced by Tim Curry) * * *'Horray for Queen Alice' (sung by the Queen of Hearts, the White Queen and the Red Queen) *'This Is Nothing Like Home' (sung by Alice, voiced by Susanne Pollatschek) * Release Reception Quotes *TBD